Bedside Manners
by Fagus silvatica
Summary: Während der 22.Episode/2.Staffel: Was, wenn auch Geordi von einer mysteriösen Pflanze verletzt wird und ein uns allen bekannter Android mit der Situation überfordert ist und zu allem Überfluss auch noch zur Krankenschwester degradiert wird? vllt etwas ooc
1. Dangerous Trip

_Disclaimer: _Paramount  
Ich will mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld verdienen, die Namen  
sind eingetragenes Warenzeichen, ich erlaube mir nur ein bißchen  
meine Gedanken wandern zu lassen.

Kapitel 1: Dangerous Trip

„Seien Sie vorsichtig, Geordi!"

Geordi hatte sich nach unten gebeugt und betrachtete die „tote Schlange", die gar keine war.

„Hmm Data, diese Pflanze, oder was immer das auch sein mag...nun ja sie ist nicht tot."

„Nicht?" Data schaute ihn überrascht an.

„Nein, ich kann thermische Veränderungen erkennen."

Langsam streckte Data die Hand aus und berührte die braune pflanze, die von einem Baum herab hing.

Nichts passierte.

„Vielleicht reagiert die Pflanze eher auf Humanoiden......."

Geordi streckte die Hand aus.

„Passen Sie auf Geordi, sonst könnte ihnen das Gleiche passieren wie Commander Riker."  
„Keine Sorge Data, ich vertraue auf...", blitzschnell war die Pflanze vorgeschossen, doch hatte Data genauso schnell reagiert und hielt die Pflanze nun fest umschlossen.

„....ihre Reflexe..." Geordi lächelte Data an.

Data drehte die Pflanze in der Hand und Geordi brach mit höchster Vorsicht den Giftdorn ab.

„Chief O'Brien, zwei hoch beamen"

.....

„Es tut mir Leid Leutnant LaForge, aber der Transporter reagiert nicht."  
„Dann versuchen Sie das Problem bitte schnellstmöglich zu beheben, denn ich hege kein Interesse daran, zu erfahren, was uns auf diesem Planeten noch so erwartet....."

Seufzend stand Geordi auf und ging zwei Schritte zurück, ehe er Data das Signal gab, die Pflanze los zulassen.

Data stellte sich neben Geordi und begann prüfend die Gegend zu betrachten.

„Nun Geordi , sollen wir hier warten oder die Chance nutzen uns umzusehen."  
„Tja Data, da Commander Riker und ich das Gebiet nur grob durchkämmt haben und wir anscheinend ohnehin noch einige Zeit hier bleiben werden.....können wir uns genauso gut weiter umschauen....solange wir vorsichtig sind."  
„Hmm, dann sollten sie vielleicht hier bleiben und mich alleine gehen lassen"

Geordi dachte nicht einmal daran, Data alleine gehen zu lassen und hier herumzustehen.

„Nein Data. Erstens. bedenken sie, dass auch sie nicht unzerstörbar sind, und zweitens ist unser Beruf immer mit einem gewissen Risiko verbunden. Ich gehe mit und nun kommen sie."

Damit setzte Geordi sich in Bewegung und ließ Data keine Möglichkeit ihm zu widersprechen.

Nicht das Data das vorgehabt hätte....Geordis Argumente waren nämlich durchaus stichhaltig.

Also folgte er Geordi.

.....

Irgendwann blieb Geordi stehen und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an den nächsten Baum

„Wir wandern sicher schon seit gut 2 Stunden durch diese Gegend...und außer diesen Schlingpflanzen kann ich im Umkreis von 40 km keine Lebenszeichen ausmachen...."  
„2 Stunden 46 Minute, Geordi. Auch der Tricorder zeigt keine Lebensformen an."

Geordi seufzte, dann drückte er den Kommunikator.....vielleicht hatte zumindest O'Brien interessante Neuigkeiten den Transporter betreffend.

„Na, wie siehts aus Chief?"

„Hmm ganz gut Sir" meldete sich O'Brien.

„Wir können sie in ungefähr 15 Minuten hochbeamen...vorausgesetzt es treten keine weiteren Störungen auf"

„Na das will ich doch nicht hoffe. Immerhin hatte ich nicht vor auf diesem Planeten zu übernachten"  
Aus dem Kommunikator drang Chief O'Briens lachen.

„Keine sorge Sir, dazu wird es nicht kommen"

„Gut Chief, wenn Sie das sagen. LaForge Ende"

Wenn er auch äußerlich unbeschwert wirkte war Geordi innerlich ziemlich aufgewühlt.

Er war besorgt um Commander Rriker...Doktor Pulaski hatte nicht sehr zuversichtlich geklungen.

Komplett in Gedanken versunken hatte der Leutnant nicht bemerkt, dass sich hinter ihm etwas bewegt hatte.

Dies wurde ihm erst bewusst, als ihn ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr, dessen Ursprung sein linker Arm war. Er schrie.

Data, der sich zuvor einige Meter entfernt hatte um ein tierisches Fossil genauer zu betrachten bemerkte erst was passiert war, als Geordis durchdringender Schrei, die den Planeten umgebende Stille zerriss.

Sofort war Data bei Geordi und zog ihn von der Pflanze weg.

„Geordi! Was ist passiert?" besorgt musterte Data seinen Freund. Auf dessen Stirn hatte sich bereits ein dünner Schweißfilm gebildet, der nach Datas Meinung nicht nur mit dem tropischen Klima des Planeten zusammen hing.

„die...die pflanze..sie hat mich gestochen" Geordis Atem ging flach und das Blut rauschte ihm in den Ohren.

Langsam ließ Data Geordi auf den Boden sinken und betätigte sofort den Kommunikator. Innerlich war er sich dessen bewusst, dass von den 15 Minuten noch 5,34 übrig waren.

„Chief O'Brien, Leutnant LaForge ist verletzt. Bitte beamen sie uns sofort zurück und erstatten sie Meldung an Doktor Pulaki."

„Es-es tut mir Leid Commander....der Transporter ist immer noch außer Funktion...wir tun unser Möglichstes."

„In Ordnung Chief. Bitte informieren sie mich sofort wenn sich die Situation verändert. Data Ende"

Data wandte sich nun wieder dem immer noch am Boden liegenden Geordi zu. Dieser war beruhigender Weise immer noch bei Bewusstsein.

„Wo hat sie die Pflanze gestochen, Geordi"

„Am linken Arm, auf Höhe des Ellbogens."  
Data hob Geordis linken Arm an und begann den Ärmel der Uniform schnell nach oben zu schieben, wobei Geordi das Gesicht vor Schmerzen verzog.

„DATA! Seien sie nicht so grob....."

„Oh....", Data hielt inne, „Verzeihung."

Er setzte seine Bemühungen nun deutlich langsamer und sanfter fort, was zur Folge hatte, dass Geordis Gesicht sich etwas entspannte.

Endlich hatte Data den Ärmel der Uniform weit genug nach oben geschoben um die Wunde besser betrachten zu können.

Die Dornen der Pflanze, oder was diese auch sonst besaß, hatten sich tief in das Fleisch von Geordis Arm gebohrt und einen tiefen Schnitt hinterlassen. Im Grunde war das nicht so gravierend, hätte sich die Haut um den Schnitt nicht seltsam lila gefärbt....

Data war zwar kein Arzt, dennoch verfügte er über ein breites Spektrum an Wissen im Bereich der Medizin.

Doch das was er sah passte mit nichts zusammen, was in seiner Datenbank gespeichert war.

Besorgt betrachtete er Geordi .

„Geordi! Wie fühlen sie sich?" Data wusste nicht, wie er sich in einer solchen Situation verhalten sollte.

Er war sich dessen, bewusst das er in diesem Moment keine große Hilfe war...eher nutzlos.

Geordis Stimme klang rau und belegt.

„Ich.....bin müde...Da-Data..", und dann kippte der Kopf des Leutnants zur Seite.

Data war überfordert.....er hatte keine Möglichkeit etwas zu tun:

der Transporter war außer Funktion, Doktor Pulaski an Bord der Enterprise und er hatte außer dem Tricorder und dem Phaser keine technischen Geräte zu Verfügung........

~to be continued~

sooo das war auch schon das erste Kapitel...nicht sehr lang ich weiß ;)

reviews sind erwünscht :)


	2. Back on the ENterprise

Kapitel 2: Back on the Enterprise

Doch er musste handeln, denn er wusste, wollte er verhindern, dass Geordis Gehirn ernsthafte Schäden erlitt blieben ihm nur Sekunden.

Seine Pupillen flackerten als sein positronisches Gehirn sämtliche Möglichkeiten durchging.

Schnell tastete er Geordis Handgelenk ab.

....

kein Puls

....

Er beugte Geordis Kopf nackenwärts und hob sein Kinn an.

....

immer noch nichts

....

Schnell setzte Data seine Hände in Geordis Brustmitte.

Herzmassage: Drucktiefe 4-5 cm; Geschwindigkeit 100/min

Präzise führte Data die Anweisungen aus, die ihm seine Datenbank über das klassische Wiederbeleben von Humanoiden gab.

Im Wechsel 30x Herzmassage, 2x Mund-zu-Mundbeatmung

Sanft öffnete Data Geordis Mund hielt mit seinen Fingern die Nase des Leutnants zu und bließ nach Anleitung exakt 1000 Millisekunden Luft in dessen Lunge.

Nachdem er diese Prodzedur dreimal wiederholt hatte, begann Geordi wieder selbstständig zu atmen.

Data seufzte, das hatte er sich bei den Menschen in seiner Umgebung abgeschaut.

Es schien in dieser Situation angebracht. Ein Zeichen der Erleichterung.

Als nächstes brachte er Geordi in eine stabile Seitenlage, dabei achtete er darausf ihn auf die rechte Seite zu drehen, um Zugang zu der Fleischwunde am linken Arm zu bekommen.

Die Wunde blutete immer noch. Langsam wurde der Blutverlust gefählich.

Schnell riss Data beide Ärmel seiner Uniform ab. Den einen riss er in kleinere Teile um daraus eine Wundauflage und ein Druckpolster zu falten. Dann benutzte er den anderen als Binde um einen Druckverband anzulegen. Mehr konnte er im Moment nicht tun.

Erneut betätigte er den Kommunikator. „Chief O'Brien. Geordi benötigt dringend ärztliche Hilfe. Ist der Transporter funktionstüchtig?" Chief O'Brien war gestresst, das konnte der Commander seiner Stimme entnehmen. „Da muss ich sie leider enttäuschen, aber der Captain hat gerade Leutnant Worf mit einem Schuttleschiff auf den Planeten geschickt." „In Ordnung. Data Ende."  
Hm. Es würden noch mindestens 17,52 Minuten bis zum Eintreffen des besagten Schiffes vergehen.

Diese Zeit nutzte Data um die Pflanze, die den Leutnant gestochen hatte, zu untersuchen und den Dorn als Probe zu konservieren.

Dann kontrollierte er Geordis Atmung. Flach aber vorhanden.

„D-Data?" , krächzte Geordi. Er hatte so eben das Bewusstsein zurückerlangt. Ihm war kalt, sein Arm schmerzte und er hatte furchtbare Kopfschmerzen.

„Ja, Geordi. Ich bin hier. Worf ist mit einem Schuttle unterwegs um uns abzuholen."

„Was ist passiert?"

„Sie waren tot. Ich habe sie mit Hilfe einiger veralteter Techniken wiederbelet."

Geordi stöhnte genervt. So taktlos und trocken konnte nur Data sein.

„Haben Sie Schmerzen?" Data schien seine Stöhnen misinterpretiert zu haben. Wäre die Situation weniger ernst, Geordi war sich sicher er hätte gelacht. Er mochte Data und seine in manchen Situationen etwas unbeholfene und naive Art.

„Geordi?"

„Ähm-äh es geht, die Schmerzen...sie sind erträglich."

Vorsichtig begann Geordi sich zu bewegen. Er wollte sich aufrichten, musste aber sogleich feststellen, dass dies eine ziemlich dumme Idee gewesen war. Sofort quittierten die Muskeln in seinen Armen ihren Dienst und er wäre mit dem Gesicht in den Dreck gefallen, hätte Data ihn nicht an den Schultern aufgefangen und nach hinten gezogen.

Nun lehnte Geordi mit dem Rücke an Datas Brust. Durch den Stoff seiner Uniform hindurch spürte der Leutnant die künstliche Wärme, die der Körper des Androiden abstrahlte um den menschlichen Körper zu immitieren. Es war ein angenehmes Gefühl......Geordi schloss die Augen und begann ruhig und gleichmäßig zu atmen. Als das Schuttleschiff eintraf, war Geordi in Datas Armen eingeschlafen.

Der Commander hob ihn vorsichtig hoch und trug ihn in das Schuttle, wo er ihn vorsichtig auf eine vorbereitete Trage legte.

Sobald Worf das Schuttleschiff sicher auf der Enterprise gelandet hatte, trug Data den Verletzten zur Krankenstation, während Worf auf die Brücke zurückkehrte um Meldung zu erstatten.

~In der Krankenstation:~

„Endlich!"

Erschöpt aber zufrieden sahen sich Dr. Pulaski und Counselor Deanna Troi an.

Sie hatten es geschafft. Der Virus in Commander Rikers Körper war besiegt.

Pulaski lächelte Deanna an, die immer noch Rikers Hand hielt.

„Er schläft jetzt. Sie können gerne bei ihm bleiben." Damit ließ die Ärztin die beiden alleine und wollte gerade ihr Büro betreten, als sich die Tür öffnete und Commander Data mit Geordi auf dem Arm die Krankenstation betrat.

„Doktor, Leutnant LaForge wurde von einer Pflanze gestochen. Er hörte kurzzeitig auf zuatmen, allerdings konnte ich ihn wiederbeleben. Er schläft jetzt."

„In Ordnung Dada. Legen Sie ihn dort drüben ab." Sie zeigte auf das Bett neben dem des Commanders.

Behutsam legte Data Geordi ab und übergab dann die Aufzeichnungen des Tricorders und die Pflanzenprobe an Dr. Pulaski.

Diese untersuchte LaForge, versorgte seine Wunde korrekt und es gelang ihr mit Datas Hilfe den Virus zu extrahieren. Es war nicht der Gleiche, den Sie bei Commander Riker gefunden hatte.

„Ich werde jetzt versuchen einen Antikörper zu entwickeln. Bitte bleiben Sie bei Leutnant LaForge und rufen Sie mich, wenn etwas nicht stimmt." Damit verschwand die Ärztin in ihr Labor.

Data nahm einen Stuhl aus der Ecke, stellte ihn an das Kopfende des Bettes und setzte sich.

Plötzlich begann Geordis Muskulatur leicht zu kontrahieren. Er zuckte.

Der Commander wollte Geordi Schultern umfassen, um ihn ruhig zu stellen, als die Hand des Leutnants sich plötzlich um seine schloss.

Sofort beruhigte sich Geordis Körper. Data ließ ihre ineinander verflochtenen Hände zurück auf das Bett sinken. Er begann nun, den erlebten Tag in allen Details erneut zu verarbeiten.

Als Doktor Pulaski ihre Arbeit nach circa 9 Stunden beendet hatte ließ sie sich erschöpft nach hinten fallen. Sie atmete tief durch. Dann stand sie auf und ging zurück in den Behandlungsraum.

Was sie dort sah zauberte ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. Deanna Troi war neben Commander Riker eingeschlafen, immer noch seine Hand haltend.

Was sie als nächstes sah, überraschte die Ärztin. Der Android Dada~Dado....oder wie er auch hieß, jedenfalls eine Maschine, zu keiner emotionalen Regung fähig saß ebenfalls auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett Leutnant Geordi LaForges und hielt dessen Hand. Vorsichtig näherte sie sich diesem Bild. „Commander?" Data wandte sich zu Doktor Pulaski um. Dunkle Ringe zeugten von der Arbeit, die sie in den letzten Stunden geleistet hatte.

„Ja Doktor?"

„Ich habe ein Gegenmittel hergestellt....allerdings wird es einige Nebenwirkungen haben."

„Können Sie diese Aussage spezifizieren?" Die Ärztin schmunzelte. Typisch Android!

„Ja, Ja Dado, das kann ich."

.............

~to be continued~

So das war Kapitel 2 :)

sagt mir doch bitte, ob es gefällt, und ob ich überhaupt weiterschreiben soll.


End file.
